Akatsuki Gaje Series: Looking For Oro's Treasure
by Lillian Tagatia
Summary: Akatsuki dikasih warisan harta karun yg ruarrrr biasa banyak sama Orochimaru. Di sini bakal diceritain gimana mereka melakukan hal-hal sangat gaje demi harta itu. Endingnya,ditangkep sama Polisi cs. Kenapa? Apa salah mereka? RnR!


Akatsuki Gaje Series:

Looking For Oro's Treasure!

Author : AnnZie-chan Einsteinette

Disclaimer: Naruto dkk. punya **Masashi Kishimoto**, SasuSaku punya AnnZie, dan 'Akatsuki Gaje Series' adalah trademark serial Akatsuki milik AnnZie.

Genre : Parody Gak Jelas

Rated : K+

Inilah fic Akatsuki yang AnnZie janjikan!! Mengusung serial 'Akatsuki Gaje Series', AnnZie akan bergabung bersama author-author lainna untuk menistakan Akatsuki! Ini adalah fic ke lima yang AnnZie ciptakan dan fic ke dua yang AnnZie publish di FFN.

Akatsuki Gaje Series adalah trademark AnnZie untuk serial penistaan Akatsuki yang AnnZie buat.

Ok, happy reading! Meskipun ini oneshot, dan menurut AnnZie cerita oneshot jarang di review, tolong di review ya untuk menghargai kerja keras AnnZie untuk menciptakan fic ini. Dan maaf ya fic ini formatna chat. Karena memang begitulah naskah AnnZie. Nggak usah banyak bacot, teken aja balon kata untuk mereview di bagian paling bawah laman. Trus kalo ngeflame pake elpiji rusak aja ya minna, biar apina ga keluar.

* * *

Mari pengenalan tokoh terlebih dahulu. Sebenernya sih pengenalan tokoh ini kurang penting, tapi dengan alasan visi dan misi yang Author ciptakan untuk 'menistakan Akatsuki', mari kita membaca! *penuh semangat masa muda*

Itachi Uchiha : Seorang pengangguran, nggak ada yang mau nerima dia karena lulus SD aja enggak.

Hidan : Seorang petani miskin yang selalu bawa sabit untuk mangkas ilalang di ladang 3x3 nya.

Kisame : Seorang peternak ikan lele yang kere.

Pein : Seorang penjual buku-buku por–piiip- yang terluta-lunta.

Konan : Seorang babu di rumah Kakuzu yang hanya digaji minim oleh majikannya.

Kakuzu : Seorang pengusaha yang bisnisnya nggak maju-maju sejak zaman baheula dan sangat pelit.

Sasori : Seorang penjual boneka Barbie edisi 'Nyoman in China' yang diselundupkan dari Amegakure -?-

Tobi : Seorang dukun abal yang sering komat-kamit gaje, "Tobi anak baik.. Tobi anak baik…"

Deidara : Seorang seniman ledakan yang sering dikejer-kejer razia untuk nangkap banci.

Zetsu : Seorang pengemis yang selalu sial, karena uang sumbangan yang dilemparin orang sering masuk ke flytrap-nya, jadi kemakan deh.

Wahahaha, gimana, cukup merendahkan martabak, maaf salah ketik, martabat Akatsuki kan? *Author digiles Akatsuki*

* * *

Suatu hari, Akatsuki di posisinya masing-masing dapet sebuah surat dari Mbah Orochimaru, sesepuh di Akatsuki yang menyatakan bahwa Mbah Oro sedang sekarat dan harta warisannya yang berupa harta karun terpendam akan diberikan ke semua anggota Akatsuki. Dengan syarat, mereka (Akatsuki) harus mencari harta terpendam itu terlebih dulu. Akatsuki yang notabene kere semuat langsung semangat baca surat itu. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk langsung cabut ke gubuk reot Mbah Oro yang beralaskan tanah berdinding tepas beratapkan rumbia untuk mengambil peta harta Oro. Ternyata, yang sampai duluan adalah Itachi, yang numpang sama truk sampah.

Itachi : "Kampret tu sampah! Badan gua jadi bau amis gini! Hn, mana yang lain ya?"

Sasori : "Hoi, Itachi. Lama nggak jumpa! Cepet banget nyampenya!"

Itachi : "Sasori, kamu juga baru nyampe? Mana yang lain?"

"Sasori : "Menekeberbi? Ah, tuh mereka datang!"

Lalu, sebuah truk pick up tua bobrok mendekat ke arah mereka. Isinya semua Akatsuki yang belum datang (PeiKakTobKonKisHidZekDei)

Kakuzu : "Yup, kita sudah sampai! Mari-mari, biaya ongkosnya mana?" *ngulurin bekas aqua cup*

Hidan : "Tega banget sih lo, naek truk yang melanggar peri kemanusiaan dan HAM gini seratus tujuh lima rebu!!"

Kakuzu : "Yang penting nyampe dengan aman sehat damai sentausa!"

Tobi : "Tobi anak baik sama senpai-senpai yang lain mau ngebon, baru bayar pas harta karunnya udah ketemu. Bisa?"

Kakuzu : "Sumpe lo? Suer lo? Janji lo? Serius lo? Bayar nanti ya?" *nyatet nama-nama yang ngutang di agenda Keroro*

Zetsu Item (Zeit): "Jadi gimana nih, jadi nggak ambil petanya?"

All : "Jadi la!"

Zetsu Putih (Zeput): "Kalo gitu cepetan kita ambil petanya di rumah Mbah Orochi! Serbu!!"

Akatsuki yang telah lengkap kini masuk ke rumah Mbah Orochi yang terbuat dari anyaman daun cabe dan menemukan sebuah gulungan tisu toilet -?- bertuliskan 'Peta Harta Karun Orochimaru'.

Deidara : "Hore, un! Petanya udah ketemu, un! Kita bakal jadi orang kaya, un!"

Kisame : "Mari kita cari hartanya! Deidara, bacakan langkah pertama!"

Deidara : "Pertama, un. Keluar dari rumah ini dan cari kebun jengkol di belakang rumah, un. Di sana, lemparin baju kalian ke arah pohon jengkol terbesar, un!"

Konan : "Baju ?! Maksud lo, telanjang getoh ?!!"

Pein : *membayangkan perkataan Konan*

Sasori : "Baju ?! Salah baca kali lo, Dei! Baca lagi!"

Deidara : *ngulang baca dalam hati* "Oh iya ya,un, bukan baju tapi… kacu, un!"

Pein : "Kacu?! Emang anak Pramuka?! Elo baca nggak becus banget. Sini gue yang baca!"

Deidara : *Dengan kesal menyerahkan gulungan tisu toilet ke Pein*

Pein : "Nha, kan. Elo salah baca! Lemparin batu, bukan baju apalagi kacu !!"

Deidara : *ngeles* "Kan mirip-mirip, un…"

Itachi : "Yodah kalo gitu. Ayok ke belakang!"

Akatsuki cepet-cepet ke belakang. Toilet? Oho, bukan. Maksud belakang itu belakang rumah. Tampaklah kebun jengkol seratus hektar yang dituliskan Orochimaru gede-gede di gerbangnya KEBUN JENGKOL OROCHIMARU YANG TERCINTA. Ada gambar chibi Oro lagi nium-nyium jengkol dengan mata lope-lope pulak di plangnya!

Kisame : "Buseeett.. Luas banget, mana pohon yang paling gede ada di tengah-tengahnya lagi!"

Hidan : "Tau dari mana lo pohon yang paling gede ada di tengah?"

Kisame : "Lha, ini ada brosurnya. Jumpa tadi di deket gerbang."

Hidan : swt

Konan : "Kebunnya luas banget… lebat-lebat lagi. Gimana caranya sampe ke tengah?"

Zeput : "Tebas aja semua pohon jengkol yang ngalangin jalan kita!"

Zeit : "Stuju!"

Kakuzu : "Ni, gue ada alat pemotong pohon jengkol. Gue sewain gopek pertebasan. Mau?"

All : "Kagak!"

Tobi : "Tobi anak baik ada ide!! Kita mintain Hidan-senpai aja buat nebangin pohon jengkolnya pake sabit dia!"

Pein : "Ide bagus tuh! Lagian kan Hidan emang kerjanya nyabitin mulu di ladang!"

Hidan : "Taela, kok gue?"

Sasori : "Udah sana, nggak usah banyak cengkonek deh!"

Hidan : *dengan gondok nebasin semua pohon jengkol yang menghalangi jalan mereka*

5 jam kemudian…

Deidara : "Aduh, un. Capek, un. Jauh banget, un!"

Itachi : "Iya, untung udah nyampe… Gue juga capek!"

Hidan : *dengan pakaian kucel keringatan* GUA LEBIH CAPEK LAGI NYABITIN SEMUA POHON ITU!! *background:flame*

Konan : "Eh.. Pein, gue aja deh yang ngelemparin batu ke pohonnya. Boleh ya?"

Pein : "Terserahmulah!" *Pein masih kesal yang dilempar batu bukan baju. Dasar mesum*

Konan : *ngelemparin pohon pake batu apung, bata, permata, giok, kapur, marmer, dll* "Udah nih! Selanjutnya apa? Bacain tisu toiletnya, Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu : "Bayar dunk!"

Konan : "Ogah. Sasori, bacain." *dengan tatapan memerintah*

Sasori : *pasrah* "Iyyaa… Selanjutnya gali bagian bawah pohon jengkol terbesar itu! Nah, siapa yang mau gali?"

All : "………." *hening*

Sasori : "Kok nggak ada yang mau sih? Udah, kita gali sama-sama!"

All : "………"

Sasori : "Kok diem sih !?" *frustasi*

Itachi : "Gue sih diem karena heran aja, kalo kita ngelemparin ntu pohon pake batu, trus kita gali pohonnya, trus acara lempar batu buat apa?"

Zeit : "Mau buat latihan haji kali, lempar jumroh!"

Tobi : "Bukan! Lempar batu jadi yah sejenih 'ritual' gitugitu deh!"

Hidan : "Ritual? Ritual macem opo iki? Dewa Jashin bisa marah kalo itu ritual bodobodo dipersembahin buat Dia! Tahu dari mana lu, Tobi?"

Tobi : "Tobi kan dukun abal!" *peace!*

Satu jam kemudian, setelah penggalian, mereka menemukan sebuah kunci terbuat dari plastik *kayak maenan anak-anak*. Setelah langkah selanjutnya dibaca, yaitu "Balik ke rumah dan buka pintu kloset dengan kunci ini", semua pada bergidik. Toilet Orochimaru… hiiy, kira-kira gimana ya? Pasti bau pesing, ada laba-labanya, airnya coklat keruh, iuuhh.. Tapi demi harta karun, mereka pun oke aja masuk ke toilet Oro. Masalahnya siapa yang mau buka pintu dan memasuki toiletnya?

Tobi : "Konan-senpai aja deh yang buka!" *ngelemparin kunci ke Konan*

Konan : "Itachi aja, dia kan pengangguran, ini kerjanya biar dia nggak nganggur lagi!" *lempar kunci ke Itachi*

Itachi : "Nggak, nggak! Kakuzu aja tuh!" *lempar ke Kakuzu*

Kakuzu : "Males gue, ntu kunci nggak laku dijual! Kisame, lo yang buka!" *lempar ke Kisame*

Kisame : "Gue sibuk, lagi ngasih makan Ngatiyem (Ikannya Kisame)! Sasori, lo aja nih!" *lempar ke Sasori*

Sasori : "Gue juga sibuk tahu! Gue lagi dandanin si Barbie disini, nggak bisa nengok apa? Ketua aja deh!" *lempar ke Pein*

Pein : "Kok gue? Hidan aja!" *lempar ke Hidan*

Hidan : "Gue lagi ngasah sabit nih. Deidara, lo ajah, oke?" *lempar kunci ke Deidara*

Deidara : "Nggak mau, makasih, un. Zetsu aja, un. Zetsu, tangkaaap!!!" *lempar ke Zetsu*

Zetsu : *Kuncinya masuk ke flytrap Zetsu!*

All : "GGYYAAAA!! Kuncinya ketelen Zetsu!! Gimana harta karunnya ??!!"

Kisame : "Zetsu, ada cara ngeluarin kunci yang masuk ke flytrap lo nggak?" *putus asa*

Zeit : "Kalo dari flytrap dikeluarin langsung sih nggak bisa…"

Zeput : "… tapi kalo dari proses ekskresi sih bisa."

Pein : "Maksud lo, 'proses ekskresi' itu, boker?!!"

Zetsu : *ngangguk-ngangguk*

All min Zet: "GYAAA!!! Berarti kuncinya ada di tengah-tengah ta*nya Zetsu!! Jorok!!!"

Itachi : "Udah, ancurin aja pintu toiletnya, gak usah nunggu Zetsu boker!"

Konan : "Hancurin pakai apa?" *ngelirik Hidan*

Hidan : "Jangan sabit gue lagi!" *death glare to Konan*

Kakuzu : "Ada gergaji listrik nih, sewa 100.000 per menit!"

Tobi : "Di bom aja sama Dei-senpai!"

Pein : "Otak lo emang cemerlang, Tob! Sejak kapan lo nggak autisan lagi? Deeii!! Bom pintu ini!"

Deidara : "Dengan senang hati, un. Semuanya, sembunyi, un! KATSU!!!"

DUAR!! BRUK! KLONTANG! KOMPRYANG! GLUDUK! MEOONG!! *suara ledakannya kok aneh sih?"

Dan akhirnya, ketika pintu toilet Orochimaru terbuka… nampaklah lautan uang kertas seperti di komik Paman Gober. Mata Akatsuki langsung ijo semua. Mereka lompat ke arah lautan uang itu, berenang-renang, dan nangis-nangis terharu gaje. Akhirnya, anggota-anggota Akatsuki kaya raya!!! Horeeeeee!!!

Sampai akhirnya, ketika Kakuzu sedang bagi-bagi duit secara merata ke Akatsuki lainnya, datanglah para petugas keamanan dunia mulai polisi, tentara, FBI, CIA, satpam, sampai hansip yang lagi ngejer-ngejer maling kutang -?-.

Polisi cs : "Berhenti! Kalian semua ditahan!!" *nodongin pistol*

Konan : "Apa salah kami? Apa-apaan ini?"

Polisi cs : "Kalian semua ditahan dengan tuduhan pencucian uang, meres uang, jemur uang, nyetrika uang, dan menyimpan serta bertransaksi dengan uang-uang palsu ini!"

Kakuzu : *matanya muter-muter denger kata uang berkali-kali*

Itachi : "Ini uang palsu?!!" *shock*

Polisi cs : "Ya! Semuanya, tahan mereka, sita uangnya !!!"

Sasori : "Kok ?!" *diborgol Polisi*

Zetsu : "Lho ?!" *diborgol FBI*

Hidan : "What the *piip* ?!!" *diborgol CIA*

Pein : "Damn!" *diborgol satpam*

Deidara : "Uuunn ??!!" *diiket hansip pake tali anjing*

Polisi cs : "Kalian semua ditahan atas hukum UU DJ/Dewa Jashin Pasal 6 Nomor 2 Ayat 1 Tahun 20** !! Hukumannya adalah penjara seumur hidup atau mati!!!"

Akatsuki : "TIIDDAAAKK!!! INI JEBAKAN!! UANG-UANG INI WARISAN DARI OROCHIMARU UNTUK KAMI!!! Hmph! Hmph!" *diselotip mulutnya sama PHHSGK : Persatuan Hansip-Hansip Gaje Se-Konoha*

Yaa.. begitulah. Nasib Akatsuki sial lagi, sial lagi. Sia-sia deh, bela-belain datang dari jauh untuk ke rumah Oro malah ditangkap. Yosh! Bagaimana? Author cukup berhasil menistakan dan menyengsarakan Akatsuki lagi kan? Yee..ye… *nebar-nebarin confetti dari guntingan kertas ujian Author*

**=FIN=**

**Akatsuki Gaje Series:**

**LOOKING FOR ORO'S TREASURE**

**Original Story by AnnZie-chan Einsteinette**

**Maret 2010, Medan. Tanggalna lupa.**

**Akatsuki : ANNZIEEE!!! AWAS KAU YA!!**

**AnnZie : Hah? Awas apanya?**

**Deidara : Dei bakalan bom kamu, AnnZie! C1, C2, C3, atau C4, pilih!**

**AnnZie : C negatip 9!**

**Itachi : Gua amaterasu atau mangekyou? Pilih lo Zie!**

**AnnZie : Nggak, makasih. AnnZie belum dapet KTP buat ikutan milih di pemilu.**

**Tobi : Tobi anak baik… Tobi hanya akan menerima nasib Tobi ditahan…**

**Hidan : Gua sabit lo, Zie! Author sialan!**

**Kakuzu : Ku tambahin utangmu, AnnZie!**

**AnnZie : Emang aku ada hutang sama kau?**

**Kakuzu : Nggak tuh.**

**AnnZie : swt.**

**Kisame : Mau kena Samehada lo !?**

**AnnZie : Aku kan lagi main sama Sasuke, siapa yang sama si Hada? Dasar muka ikan.**

**Konan : Zie, lo tuh pantes buat jadi bungkusan gorengan.**

**AnnZie : Sekalian pesenin tape goreng ma pisang goreng ya.**

**Pein : Kenapa nggak lemparin baju siiihhh???**

**AnnZie : Karena nanti rate-na bisa naik ke M kalo kelen semua topless. Lagian AnnZie kagak bisa bayangin lo topless.**

**Pein : Mau bukti? *siap2 buka baju***

**AnnZie : Terserah deh. *siapin kamera***

**Konan : Dasar kamu Pein jahat!!! Mezzuummm!!!**

**Sasori : Kok Nyoman in China sih tadi?**

**AnnZie : Masak Made terus. Sekali-sekali Nyoman kek, Putu kek.**

**Zetsu : Pren, kami udah boker nih. Masih perlu kuncinya ngga??**

**All min Zet: ……. HOEEKKKK**

**Udah ah, Akatsuki emang ribut banget! Capek ngeladenin mereka. Readers, klik yah balon kata yang ada dibawah ini untuk mereview AnnZie. Meskipun ini cerita oneshot, tapi serial Akatsuki Gaje Series bakal terus berlanjut! Enaknya dijadiin crossover atau story ya?**

**Arigatou buat yang sudah baca, termasuk yang tidak mereview. Tapi AnnZie akan menangisi fic mengagumkan ini *hoek* kalo nggak banyak ripiuan.**

To review Akatsuki Gaje Series: Looking For Oro's Treasure, click here


End file.
